Little Things
by Zaya
Summary: Drabble Fourty-eight: As a rule, Mika avoided regrets. This time, she wasn't sure she would be able to uphold that unspoken law.
1. iPod

Yes, I have been enticed by the 100-word-drabble challenge. I don't know how long I will be posting these, but I do plan on updating every day, at least for a while.

If you enjoy Gravitation drabbles, read those by Nini the Electrocuted Sheep.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that pertains to Gravitation or Apple.

**Prompt:** iPod. I don't own one myself, but I often share those belonging to my friends.

**iPod-**

One of Yuki's habits that irritated Shuichi to no end was his habit of stealing Shuichi's earbuds when he was happily lost in a song. The blond would sit himself down next to the singer, yank out one earpiece, and put it in his own ear. Shuichi would have to lean into Yuki to keep the remaining piece in his ear.

On Christmas, Shuichi bought Yuki an iPod with his own pair of earbuds.

That night, Shuichi was lost in his music when Yuki took the seat next to him, stole one earbud, and put it in his own ear.

-.-.-

**Authors Note: **The difference between me and Yuki? I _ask_ before stealing and iPod. iPod theft is dangerous territory.


	2. Noise

**Disclaimer:** No ownership whatsoever. I'm working on it, though!

**Prompt: **Noise. Every radio in my house was on and playing a different station. I guess that experience made me think of the silence that seems to always occupy Yuki's house (and life, for that matter).

**Noise-**

Noise, Yuki noticed, is something that grows on you. In the days before Shuichi, Yuki would rarely have any sound around the house outside of his own office, where there was only the tapping of keys.

Now, as Yuki stared at the computer screen, he listened to the CD player in the other room that was blasting 'The Rage Beat' and the TV which was relaying some news or other. At five-thirty, he would walk around the apartment and shut off every noise-making device, so when the boy came home, he wouldn't know just how much Yuki had missed him.


	3. Space

**Disclaimer:** No claim to Gravitation. Nada.

**Prompt:** Outer space. I couldn't sleep and decided to brainstorm some drabble ideas, looked out my window and saw the moon. It inspired this little piece here.

**Space-**

"Yuki?" The writer looked up at his boyfriend, exhaling a cloud of thick smoke as he did so. The window was open, exchanging cold for the heat of summer.

Yuki heaved a sigh. "What?"

There was no answer for a while, and Yuki thought he had imagined it. Then, "What do you think is out there?"

"Where?"

Shuichi answered, "Space," as if it were obvious.

"I don't know," Yuki replied. "Why should I care when all I could ever want is right here?"

Shuichi spent the night curled into his lover's side, staring out the window at the night sky.


	4. Swivel chairs

**Disclaimer: **Still no ownership. D: This is getting very depressing, having to repeat it over and over. It reminds me of just how insignificant I am. XD

**Prompt:** The exact wording was 'spinny chairs', but I figured 'swivel' sounded a bit better. Just a bit.

**Swivel chair-**

Sometimes, when Yuki took a break from his writing, Shuichi would sneak into his office. He wouldn't do anything to mess up Yuki's new book, but there was a small thing he always did.

Shuichi would sit down in the swivel chair and spin. Round and round over and over again.

Now, as Shuichi spun round in the chair, Yuki was just returning to his office. The door to his office cracked, he looked in.

There sat Shuichi, spinning in that chair as he often did when he thought Yuki wasn't around.

Maybe his break could last a little longer.


	5. Slap

**Disclaimer: **I'm sick of this, so this one is going for the rest of the chapters: I do not own Gravitation. At all.

**Prompt:** A slap in the face. I'm not really sure why this came to mind, but it did and I laughed. And laughed. And laughed.

**Slap**-

When Shuichi and Suguru are getting along, there is need for concern. When they are whispering to each other and trading smiles, there is definitely something up. Hiro knew this, and had a healthy dose of wariness all day for what might suddenly be popping out of the closet. Which is probably why when Ayaka showed up, he did not show nearly as much surprise (or excitement) as he usually would (and probably should) have shown. Which may have been why he said, "Oh, it's just you" with a bit of relief. Which may have been why she slapped him.


	6. Blankets

**Prompt:** Blanket hog, meaning my little brother. He loves to sleep with his big sisters, but the kid is a total bed and blanket hog.

**Blankets-**

There is a problem when two people who share a bed cannot share blankets. Which just so happens to be an issue for Shuichi and Yuki.

Each one is a total blanket hog.

There are times when Yuki will wake-up shivering, and it takes him a moment to realize that Shuichi has fully cocooned himself in the blankets. By stealing back the covers and making himself comfortable, he can not only go back to sleep, but also take satisfaction in the fact that the brat next to him will soon wake-up and face the same cold that he just had.


	7. Insomnia

**Prompt:** Insomnia. Inability to sleep being just what I was suffering from when this hit me.

**Insomnia-**

It had been this way since he murdered Kitazawa.

Yuki would wake in the middle of the night, reeling from a dream he didn't want to recall. Sleep would be impossible afterward; the time until morning was spent typing away at his latest novel.

Ever since Shuichi had trespassed into his life, the pattern of Yuki's insomnia changed.

Not fifteen minutes after he would wake, Shuichi would come to his study and offer him a mug of chamomile tea.

The rest of the night was spent in the kitchen with his lover, sipping away at their tea in dual silence.


	8. Manhunt

**Prompt:** Manhunting, something I have to do quite often, since no one ever wants to let me know where they're going.

**Manhunt-**

When Ryuichi lost Kumagoro, there was no other way to describe it then traumatizing. Tohma and Noriko were stuck with their bandmate who wouldn't stop crying and listing all the possible misfortunes that could have befallen his pink friend.

He latched on to Shuichi, the pink-haired singer becoming the substitute for the rabbit. Yuki, after waiting for an hour for Shuichi to come home so they could go to the restaurant, had arrived at the studio and searched for Shuichi.

What he found was Ryuichi practically glued to _his _boyfriend.

This became the first of many Kumagoro-hunts led by Yuki.

-.-.-.-

I guess it would be 'rabbithunting' in this case, but I thought that sounded a bit like somebody was going to shoot Kumagoro, which would be extremely sad.


	9. Tap

**Prompt:** That tapping noise that keys make when you hit them? It's really grating on my nerves right now. A room full of people typing really makes you realize how loud a keyboard really is.

I never notice it when it's just me, though.

**Tap-**

Tap. Tap. Tap. Taptaptaptaptap. Tap.

It was driving him nuts. Whenever he was the one who was making the noise, it was fine. But having someone else sit at a computer desk and just make such a racket with the keyboard was insufferable.

Tap. Tap. Taptaptap. Taptap. Tap.

Now he understood why people became so annoyed when he wrote while they tried to speak to him. Concentration was only a dream when there was someone next to you breaking your every thought with clicking noises.

Taptaptap. Tap. Taptap… Tap.

What was Shuichi doing anyway? He never used compters.

Taptaptap…

"Stop!"

-.-.-.-

xD; I'm not sure if I like this one or not, but it was the only thing that would come to me and I'm running on a schedule so… Yeah.

Reviews would be appreciated. Immensely. I kept forgetting to add that in earlier chapters, but it's there now. You have no excuse. :3


	10. Elbow

**Prompt:** I sat down with every intention of writing a different drabble,but my friend started talking about how her elbow was bleeding and someone told her to lick it off. This popped into my head and I was like, "Gotta write it."

**Elbow-**

It's moments like this that make Yuki remember just why he prefers his made-up characters over real people. There is no way in hell that Yuki would ever find one of his characters doing… _that_.

He finally breaks down and has to ask: "What the hell are you doing?"

Shuichi turns to look at the blond, tongue lolling out of his mouth and imitating a contortionist as far as Yuki can tell. The boy only huffs, frustrated, and says, "I'm trying to lick my elbow!"

It was moments like these that reminded Yuki that there was no cure for stupid.

-.-.-.-

My friend actually can lick her elbow. I, on the other hand, nearly displaced my shoulder and broke my neck trying.


	11. Shutup

**Prompt:** I'm sure none of you will believe me, but I am the quiet one in my circle of friends. I'm also the one most likely to tell someone to shut-up. This little idea popped up when another one of my friends beat me to the punch earlier to day. I felt strangely misplaced.

**Shut-up-**

"Shut-up."

Saying it, Shuichi finally had a true realization of why Yuki said it so much: there was something oddly satisfying about seeing your lover gape like a fish, the beer can in their hand ready to fall at any given notice.

Turning back to the lyrics he was working on, Shuichi made a scene of not looking at Yuki, or even in his direction. He heard the man stomp away, and allowed a small smirk.

Shuichi had no doubt that if he wasn't sitting on Yuki's expensive suede couch, that beer can would have been dumped all over him.

-.-.-.-

You know he would've.

Maybe Yuki can have his revenge in a later drabble. Hm… I'll have to consider that.


	12. Track

**Prompt:** Track. Meaning, in this case, losing track of whatever it is someone is talking about. Something I do very often, only it's my own conversations.

**Track-**

"No."

"Yes."

"_No_."

"_Yes_."

How long could this go on? Noriko's eyes were bobbing back and forth between Shuichi and Suguru, a verbal tennis match that she had long ago lost track of. The actual argument had long since been lost, the two combatants now fighting just for the sake of winning. How could a band of three people be 66.6% bull-headedness?

Noriko finally lost it and pushed the two apart. "Just what are you arguing about?" she screamed.

Two pairs of eyes blinked back at her repeatedly, until Shuichi finally spoke up.

"If strawberry Pocky is better than chocolate."

-.-.-.-

I love them both: strawberry and chocolate. I think there should be a strawberry-chocolate swirl flavor. Then everyone can be happy. (Except for the Pocky-haters, which do, in fact, exist. Hard to believe, I know.)


	13. Conspicuous

**Prompt:** Conspicuous. Figuring out that Shuichi loves attention is not hard, which is what inspired this.

**Conspicuous-**

"What do you think, Yuki? Orange or yellow?" Shuichi held up the two jackets he was trying to decide between, which were identical in all but color.

Yuki scrunched his nose. "Both are atrocious and contrast horribly with your hair." He turned back to the newspaper he had been pretending to read. "Why don't you try something a little less bright?"the author offered, trying to ward off the impending storm.

"I want to be noticed!" Shuichi's hands perched impatiently on his hips.

Yuki didn't even glance up at that."You have pink hair. You can't get any more conspicuous than that."

-.-.-.-

Yeah. I don't think I like this one. It took me forever to try and get it sliced down to 100 words. Seriouly. I was worried I would run out of time, a first.


	14. Be afraid Be very afraid

**Prompt: **Be afraid, be _very_ afraid. Thank-you to 1loveforall for providing this one. I have to say, I enjoyed writing this.

**Be afraid. Be **_**very **_**afraid.-**

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you."

Yuki turned to Mika, trying to decide if she was just being her usual self or if there was actually something in that warning.

"And why not?" he inquired, putting his key in the lock. Mika's hand covered his, here eyes dangerously narrow.

"Just… don't."

His hand turned the key.

With a sigh, Mika stepped back. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

A final warning before he entered: "Be afraid. Be _very _afraid."

-.-.-.-

_To be continued…_

I couldn't fit it all into one, so next drabble will be a continuation.

What is it that Mika is so worried about him seeing?

You'll just have to wait to find out!

(Reviews might help with the whole 'writing-a-new-chapter' process. Just saying.)


	15. Be afraid Be very afraid Part II

I'm sorry for the delay! I had every intention of putting this up the very next day, but that didn't happen. Life got in the way.

My original idea was very different from this, but I decided to save that.

Enjoy anyway.

**Be afraid. Be very afraid. Part II-**

There are few moments of Yuki's life that he would ever admit Mika was right about something.

This was one of them.

The second he had opened the door, he had slammed the door shut again.

Then opened it, and closed it.

This wasn't happening.

In his entire life, Yuki had never seen so much glitter. It was on the floor, the couch, Shuichi. Pink and blue and silver and every other color all over _his _house. Not to mention the stupid rabbit suit his lover had been wearing.

Next time, he'd think twice about letting Sakuma stay over.

-.-.-.-

Um… yeah. I was bit by the 'what if?' bug and it turned my thoughts to the 'what if Ryuichi stayed over with Shuichi one night?' (You know they would, since both act like little kids.) This is the product of that thought.

Sorry if you're all disappointed. I know you expected something extremely epic, but I'm saving that.


	16. Annoying Comfort

**Prompt:** Comforts that can be annoying. The boy across from me was tapping his foot and drumming on the desk earlier, and I found it very aggravating. When he finally stopped, I missed it.

**Annoying Comfort-**

Drumming, tapping, humming. Shuichi was always, somehow, making music. In the middle of writing a song, he would start 'lalala'ing to the melody that was forming in his head. When sitting in the living room, watching TV, his fingers would drum along his leg, which was bouncing up and down. During car rides, he tapped his foot to whatever rythym he found; Yuki once figured out that he measured the time between streetlamps and made a beat out of that. Sometimes, it annoyed him, having noise all around him, no matter what.

Then there were times when it was comforting.

-.-.-.-.-

This is truly rambling, and I apologize, but I liked it. For no real reason other than 'I just do.'


	17. Effort of Smiling

**Prompt:** You've all heard this quote, I know you have. It's not true, but Shuichi wouldn't think to find out how accurate it really was before laying it on Yuki.

**Efforts of Smiling-**

"Yuki, I think you should hear this."

Yuki opened his eyes to let his boyfriend know he was listening, but kept his head leaned back and his arms crossed.

"It takes 43 muscles to frown," Shuichi quoted, "but only 17 to smile." He looked up from the computer screen he had been reading from and twisted around to look at Yuki. "Therefore, it takes less effort to smile than frown."

An eyebrow raised in question as Yuki tried to figure out where this wasgoing.

"In other words, start smiling more, dammit!" he huffed, and turned back to his computer.


	18. Go Get a Real Job

**Prompt:** 'Get a real job.' Given by 1loveforall. Thank-you!

I'm really sorry I haven't been putting anything up, but the holidays have been crazy. I really have been meaning to get something up, but it just hasn't happened. But don't worry. Now that the holiday insanity has passed, chapters will be up at a more reasonable rate.

**Get a real job-**

"When are you going to go and get a _real _job?"

A thin eyebrow was arched in question and, he would never admit it, surprise. Where did this come from? "I don't have a 'real job'?"

Shuichi shook his head emphatically. "No. You just sit at home and _type_. What kind of job is _typing_?"

He could feel a headache coming on. "My job is the same as yours, when you get down to it. We both create something for the entertainment of the general public."

Yuki looked at Shuichi, his eyes relaying his amusement. "Go get a real job."

-.-.-.-.-

I was going to have Shuichi say the 'go get a real job' at the end, but it just turned out this way. And it fits, so I'm not going to argue with it anymore.

Remember: Reviews make the world go 'round!


	19. Similarities

**Prompt:** I'm not sure what brought this on, but here it is anyway.

**Similarities-**

One of the most predictable questions in interviews is "do your characters resemble you?"

Yuki hates that question. Every time, the answer is "no", but no one gets the hint. The myth that all authors base characters off of themselves was known everywhere, and everyone expected it to be true.

His characters were fictional people. He did not put his mind into the characters, accidentally or purposely. The people he created were just personalities he created.

No, his characters were not little pieces of himself put into novels.

But he sometimes found little pieces of Shuichi in the different characters.

-.-.-.-.-

Ugh. I really don't like this one, but I wanted to get something up. I really should start making four or five at a time so I don't have to resort to this.


	20. Taste

**Prompt: **I hate alcohol and I hate smoke. Both disgust me. I've never tried either and don't intend to. This drabble stems from that, I suppose.

**Taste-**

Alcohol and smoking were two things Shuichi did his best to avoid.

Sure, every once in a while he'd go out and have a drink with Hiro, maybe Suguru, to celebrate something big. But when he did, he tried to stay away from any smokers. As for alcohol, Shuichi never could hold it very well and became wasted real fast. Nonetheless, whenever possible, the young singer kept away from anything alcoholic.

With Yuki, it was different. The two flavors he absolutely detested somehow tasted good on Yuki.

Still, that never stopped him from telling Yuki to quit his bad habits.

-.-.-.-

100 exactly on the first try. That is pretty rare for me, so I'm proud of myself.

I don't see how Shuichi can put up with kissing Yuki with all the beer he consumes and how much he smokes. Blech.


	21. Idol

**Prompt: **Another drabble I wrote. I wanted to kind-of add a prequel, and this is it. Besides, I couldn't resist a pouty Yuki. xD

**Idol-**

Just because he worshipped the ground Sakuma Ryuichi walked one did not mean he had to own everything that featured the star. CDs, videos, posters.

Not only that, but there was also a giant pink bunny suit, tailored as a twin to the one Sakuma owned.

But the worst part of it all was the _rabbit_.

It's name was Kumagoro Junior and Shuichi carried it _everywhere_.

Yuki had to slap himself everytime he found himself glaring at the little animal he thought of as a rival.

It wasn't natural for someone to love a stuffed animal more than their boyfriend.


	22. Jealousy

**Prompt: **Jealousy. It's a bit different than I planned for this word-prompt, but I think it turned out okay.

Oh, and I did start typing them out before-hand. Now I have no excuse for not getting them up.

**Jealousy-**

"It's about time." Yuki crushed the cigarette he'd been polluting the air with, watching Shuichi run around. There was a fast growing pile in the middle of the floor, containing a wide assortment of junk: posters, videos, CDs, a large, pink rabbit suit, and a little pink rabbit that was almost identical to the one Sakuma carried.

When Shuichi announced that he was done imitating Ryuichi and started gathering and boxing all things that were bought solely for copying the idol, Yuki had been secretly elated.

It just wasn't right for your boyfriend to love a doll more than you.

-.-.-.-

Ahahaha. Poor Yuki. XD I completely made-up the fake Kumagoro. If it's real, okay. If not, oh well.

He did, at one point, say he was done imitating Ryuichi and pack up his stuff though.

… I think.

If anyone knows for sure either way, let me know. I'm just curious.


	23. Distressed

**Prompt:** My flash drive. It is my life. No joke. If I lost this thing, I would probably cry. And then go beat my brains out with a baseball bat.

Okay, maybe not. But I would cry.

**Distressed-**

Hiro enjoyed watching Shuichi distress. There was something about the way the pinkette stumbled around, talking a mile a minute and pulling at his hair that made Hiro laugh. K and his guns would be threatening Shuichi's life, telling him to find what he was looking for in thirty seconds or less or he would get a bullet in the brain.

Which was why as soon as Shuichi held up a flash drive and told him, "This is my life. I cannot lose this. Don't let me lose this!", he couldn't resist taking it and putting it in his pocket.

-.-.-.-

Hiro is not a good boy. I don't care how he acts in the anime/manga, there is no way he is a good boy deeeeeeep down.


	24. Perfect

**Prompt:** This kind of popped up when I opened the page. It's not Eiri-Shuichi centered, so I thought it would be a nice change.

**Perfect-**

He's absolutely perfect.

Touma has it all: the expecting wife, the multi-million dollar company, the most popular band in Japan, the brains, the good looks.

From the outside, anyone would think he had it all together; this is only because he wants them to think so.

Looking in, it would never even occur to a person to think that he was slowly falling apart. The efforts of keeping Eiri together and running a company were only a part of the stress that was forcing him to psychiatrists an pills.

But he never let anyone see.

That's perfection at its finest.


	25. Excuses

**Prompt:** Something random that just invaded my thoughts last night. I wasn't sure if I could make 100 words, but I did, which I am proud of myself for accomplishing.

**Excuses-**

"It's not here."

"I'm telling you, it's _there_! You're not looking hard enough!"

"Ah. Here it is. I found it."

Shuichi sighed into the phone. "Good. Oops! I'd better go. We're about to start. Bye!"

The line clicked, and Yuki smiled. Shuichi was on tour in Europe, and things weren't the same without him.

He looked at the cup he had been 'searching' for, tracing the rim with his index finger.

Maybe one day he'd call and just admit he missed the boy; stop inventing silly excuses.

Shaking his head, he set the phone down.

He'd stick with his excuses.


	26. DDR

**Prompt:** A friend of mine put on 'Bumblebee' today and started doing the steps for DDR from memory. I was way impressed, since I can't do DDR. At all.

**DDR-**

If there was one thing besides singing that Shuichi had a talent in, it was, indisputably, DDR. Maybe it was an in-born talent, or maybe it was all that dancing he did on stage and for music videos.

Yuki, on the other hand, refused to even set foot on a DDR machine. It wasn't that he was scared. He just didn't want to fall flat on his face.

The one time he did attempt it on one of the mats they had at home, Shuichi came home early.

And wouldn't you know it.

Yuki fell flat on his face.


	27. Nicer

**Prompt:** I read an icon with this and I decided to make a (overdue) drabble with this.

**Nicer-**

"You didn't have to be so mean! You just had to sign the freaking paper! She wasn't asking for a marriage, just a stupid signature!"

The blond looked over coldly. "I don't sign autographs," he stated bluntly, glaring at some nearby gawkers.

"Next time, try to be a little nicer about it at least!"

Yuki looked over. "Fine. A deal then. I'll try being nicer-" Shuichi had a triumphant grin on his face at this- "if you try being smarter." With that, he resumed his walk, not even looking back at the no doubt enraged expression on the pinkette's face.


	28. Snow Day

**Prompt:** Snow! I am in the middle of ten inches, which means I didn't have to go in today. I get to stay in with a cup of hot chocolate and watch the pretty flakes fall. I'll probably go out and play in it later, but right now I just want to recover from shoveling my driveway (which is much longer/wider than average).

**Snow Day-**

He hated snow. It was cold and wet and he didn't like it, something Shuichi couldn't understand.

"Come on, Yuki!" he urged, trying to pull the blond out of bed. Nice, comfy, _warm _bed. "I don't have to go in today, so we should go out and play in the snow!"

"No," Yuki groaned, shutting out the rest of the blabber with a well-aimed pillow to Shuichi's face. It worked, and the boy shut-up.

He never heard him leave. He should have paid more attention, since a few minutes later a big pile of snow was dumped over his head.


	29. Late Nights

**Prompt:** Yeah, I'm pulling another all-nighter. I'm so tired, but I really had to finish these reports and such. I decided to take a small break and type this real quick.

**Late Nights-**

There were a lot of nights that Yuki never came to bed. He remained in his study all night, typing until five or six in the morning, then starting the day from there.

It was those nights Shuichi hated most. The bed was cold without Yuki, and he found that it was harder to find a comfortable position without the blond.

But those times when Yuki worked until midnight, then came to bed? Shuichi loved those. Yuki always thought he was asleep and would wrap one arm around his waist and sleep close to him.

Shuichi always faked sleep then.


	30. Dangers of the Internet

**Prompt:** My own stupidity and some good friends. Where would I be without you guys? (Answer: lying dead in a ditch somewhere, raped by some internet stalker. At least that's what they think.)

**Dangers of the Internet-**

"What are you doing?"

With a grin, Shuichi looked up. "I found a penpal. Her name's Jackie, and she lives in America. She's 23 and a musician. She's really nice, too."

"You know," Yuki started, looking down at the computer, "'she' is probably a 43-year-old man living in 'her' mother's basement." He calmly sipped his beer, shuffling to the kitchen.

The next day, Yuki asked how Jackie was. Shuichi's only reply was a muffled, "I'm not talking to her anymore."

It wasn't because he was jealous, he just wanted to keep his boyfriend informed of the dangers of the internet.

-.-.-.-.-

I quite often get the 'don't give your real name!' speech from my friends. Apparently, I am too trusting. So if the drabbles stop and I never get on again, I was probably raped by an internet stalker. XD

Kidding.

And no, I am not making fun of people that really happens to. I am making fun of myself and my overprotective friends, so don't flame me for being insensitive or whatever.

… I think this author's note has become longer than the drabble itself. XD That's horrible.


	31. Directions

**Prompt:** I made cookies today. I just pulled the first batch out of the oven. Even though they had seemed dry, they seem fine now. (And the batter tastes excellent. ;3)

**Directions-**

This wasn't the first time it had happened. Anytime Shuichi had a day off, it turned into this. Yuki kneaded his forehead, fighting the impending headache.

Last time it was shortcake. Before that, cheesecake. Chocolate cakes. Blueberry pancakes. Shuichi still didn't understand that he couldn't cook.

"I still fail to see how such a mess can come from making _cookies_. If you follow the directions, you should not have sugar dumped on the floor, flour all over yourself, and batter on the ceiling."

The pinkette shrugged sheepishly from his spot on the floor. "I never was good at following directions."

-.-.-.-.-

I hope Bonnie and Hannah enjoy them, since I bake cookies maybe three times a year.


	32. A Day Late

**Prompt:** I've never liked Valentine's Day, but I figured I should put something up for it anyways. I was gone all day yesterday, though, so it's a day late.

In Japan, on V-day, girls give boys chocolate. It struck me that Shuichi would give something to Yuki and even go so far as to expect something, which everyone knows he wouldn't do. So… this is the product of that thought.

**A Day Late-**

Two days of Shuichi being moody and Yuki was sick of it. He did nothing but scoot around the house, moping about something-or-other and sending the occasional glare Yuki's direction.

Unable to coax it out of the singer, Yuki called Shuichi's 'best friend'.

"He did say something about you not getting him anything for Valentine's Day," the guitarist recalled. "He was pretty upset, since apparently he had bought you some chocolates or something."

Later that day, Shuichi found a bouquet of red roses with a note attached reading, 'I don't need some stupid holiday to tell my boyfriend I care.'


	33. Number One Fan

**Prompt: **Um… I don't know. Just a random idea. It's been sitting around in my head so I decided to unlazify myself and write something.

Unlazify. Yeah. My word. Back off, Barbie.

**Number One Fan-**

The first time Maiko came face to face with Yuki, she was speechless.

That lasted for five seconds before she erupted in a squeal of fangirl delight.

After requesting (demanding) an autograph for every book of his she owned, she continued to follow him around the house, standing next to him while Shuichi opened gifts and blew out candles. She never stopped talking, even while eating.

In his next book, Yuki added a short dedication:

_This is for my sister-in-law who is always assuring me that she is my biggest fan._

_You're going to have to compete with Shuichi, Maiko._


	34. Writer's Block

**Prompt: **Writer's block. Need I say more?

This is for all the writers who have ever wanted to write something and just couldn't get it out.

**Writer's Block-**

_It was a dark and stormy night._

Delete.

_She couldn't believe it. Was this all real?_

Delete.

"_I hate you," she screamed,tears running down her face. "Why can't you just die already?"_

DELETE.

Sighing, Yuki leaned back in his chair. He pulled his glasses from his face and rubbed tiredly at his eyes. For three straight hours he had sat at this desk, trying to type up something that could evolve into a story. Nothing was working.

Maybe a quick call to his editor would help speed the process along.

Her screaming always gave him that extra jolt of inspiration.


	35. Shower

**Prompt: **Anyone who has ever been to my house knows my sister sings. All the time. Those poor, unfortunate souls.

**Shower-**

As a singer, Shuichi was great. This was backed by the fact that any CD released by Bad Luck made new records and was raved on about in reviews. It could have been the music, maybe it was those lyrics (yeah, right), but Yuki, grudgily, admitted it was the voice that made the band. He made certain Shuichi never knew just how much Yuki enjoyed his singing.

Even so, the writer couldn't take it all the time.

When Shuichi sang in the shower, he always heard, "Shut-up or I'm going to come in there and strangle it out of you!"


	36. Youtube

**Prompt:** I love Youtube. I really do. It allows me hours of mindless entertainment.

This one is for Kita, who has recently been recruited into the Youtube-loving cult.

I heart you, Kita!

**Youtube-**

there was one thing Shuichi did not need, it was easy access to videos.

Not just any videos, but music videos. Specifically, Nittle Grasper and Bad Luck videos.

While he did own every available Nittle Grasper music video and CD, those had been packed up and put in the closet so he could try and stop copying Ryuichi and make his own style. However, he never said anything about not watching the videos at all.

This lead to the stealing of Yuki's laptop and a constant stream of Nittle Grasper and Bad Luck videos.

Oh yes.

Yuki hated Youtube.


	37. Sick

**Prompt:** For the third year in a row, I'm sick on spring break. D: I had to bring Yuki in to be miserable with me.

**Sick-**

_Achoo!_

For what seemed to be the millionth time, Yuki reached over to the bedside table to yank a Kleenex out of the box. This had to be the worst day ever. The draft of his novel was due by midnight and he still had to write out the conclusion, but he was stuck in bed with a faucet nose, a sore throat, and a raging headache.

"Here you go!" Shuichi pushed past the door, holding a tray with chicken noodle soup and tea.

Having Shuichi act as a maid for the entire day was almost worth it.

_**ACHOO!**_

Almost.


	38. Time

**Prompt:** I went a very different direction than I wanted with this, but I think it turned out alright. Ryuichi fans might not want to read. =/

**Time-**

It was much harder to say good-bye than he had thought. An hour had passed, and he couldn't do it. Time was standing still, the wind hushed and the clouds stopped, keeping him in the moment.

"Yuki… do you think... Did he mean to take all those pills?"

"Of course not."

Shuichi knew differently, but that word put him at ease. He nodded, bending down to lay the Iris against the headstone.

_Sakuma Ryuichi_

_April 1, 1978- April 13, 2009_

_Unable are the loved to die. For love is immortality._

A breeze moved through the graveyard, and time came back.

-.-.-.-

The quote is from Emily Dickinson. I figured it matched pretty well.

It broke my heart to write this. ;-;


	39. Lonely

**Prompt:** Lonely. Someone pointed out that the last drabble was vague, and what I forgot to mention was that I'd be building on that one. So here's the next part to that last one.

-.-.-.-

The halls at NG Studios were deserted. The doors all shut and locked, the lights all off.

All except the office of Touma was dark.

The producer sat in his swivel chair, face expressionless as he watched the city. What was left of the daylight was dimming patch at the horizon. Its valiant effort to stay failed, and it faded into the night.

Just like Ryuichi.

The stress that had been piling on since he'd found the singer in his bathroom, dead, made themselves know then. Under their crushing weight, the usually composed Touma collapsed in sobs.

_Damn you, Ryuichi._


	40. Finale

**Prompt:** I told myself I wouldn't do it, but I did. Here's the obituary for Sakuma Ryuichi.

-.-.-.-

**WORLD-FAMOUS LEAD SINGER FOUND DEAD**

Sakuma Ryuichi was found dead in his home at 7:38 a.m. on April 13th, 2009 after overdosing on vodka, painkillers, and cold medicine. Sakuma-san was thirty-one years old. It is believed to be suicide. Long-time friend, business partner, and bandmate Touma Seguchi refused comment.

Sakuma-san was the lead singer of world-renowned band Nittle Grasper. The band had extreme success and was making a new album to be released soon. Whether the CD will be continued or not has yet to be decided.

The showing will be this Friday from 3 to seven, open for everyone.

-.-.-.-

I love his to death, he is my favorite character. I'm not sure why I decided to kill him off, but there it is.


	41. Recovery

**Prompt: **Even after nearly two months, I am stuck on this. xD While this chapter isn't that great, I wanted something along these lines. I'll still be on this in the next update since I have so many ideas for this (maybe I should turn this into its own fic instead. What say you?), and this kind of bridges the gap. Kind-of.

As a side note: I'm sorry for my absence. The end of the year sucked me into its black abyss, and after that… I forgot. But here's an apology update, and I have another all ready for tomorrow. I promise!

**Recovery-**

"This CD, while made from the efforts of many people, is Ryuichi's. Which is why this CD is named for him."

Touma looked away from the TV and his own face, not wanting to hear the rest. It was too much. Two months had done nothing for the gaping hole in his, and everyone else's, heart.

But still.

He looked back to the TV, where the him of yesterday was going on about how Ryuichi would want to be remembered for his music, not his death, and with smiles, not tears.

Maybe this was a good step forward.

And away.


	42. Misplaced

**Prompt:** I had trouble naming this. I settled on 'Misplaced' finally. It's not only the obvious reason, but another that I don't want to delve into.

**Misplaced-**

The playground was teeming with children. Noriko looked around for her own child, who seemed to be missing.

A small body slid up to hers, and Saki leaned against her mom. "Mommy, I lost Juko." Juko being the stuffed bear she carried with her everywhere. "Mommy," she repeated, "I lost Juko."

"Hold on, Ryu, I'll find Kuma-chan in a minute."

She froze, realizing what she'd said.

"Mommy, Ryu-chan's not here." Brown eyes raised, confused.

At that moment, Noriko wanted nothing more than to cry, to scream. But for her daughter, she didn't. "…I know sweetie." Nori smiled sadly. "I know."

-.-.-.-

Do you have any idea how long it took to shave this down to 100 words? This is about the billionth draft. But it's here, in all its pathetic glory. xD

Hope you enjoyed.


	43. Sloth

**Prompt:** I love big beds. Even though I curl up a little ball and sleep on the edge, I prefer big beds over small for the simple reason that I can sprawl out on them. It's so stupid, yet true.

**Sloth-**

Kids had some sort of fascination with big beds. They loved to lay down right in the center and spread out, leaving no room for anyone else.

Shuichi was no different. In the middle of the day, he would dash into the bedroom and jump on the bed, flopping down in the dead center and refusing to move. It drove Yuki mad.

When Noriko was busy and Shuichi agreed to baby-sit Saki for the day, Yuki never had a chance at the bed.

Because the two spent most of the day sprawled out, arms and legs in a tangled heap.

-.-.-.-

I'm not sure if the title fits, but I like it. =3

Is anyone but me happy for a break from the depression of Ryuichi's death? XD

Anyways. Review! Reviews are an author's gold.

In reference to an Author's Note I wrote for another drabble: my flash drive was lost today for about five minutes and my world fell apart. ;-; Luckily, I remembered that he was in the pocket of the skirt I wore yesterday and rescued him (yes, HIM. My flash drive is of the male persuasion and his name is Durandal) before he could be chopped to bits in the washing machine. =]


	44. Popular Demand

**Prompt:** The explanation for this will probably result in a collective 'huh?', but I'll tell you anyways: the last drabble I did was called 'Sloth'. In the reviews, more people than not pointed out that it should have been called 'beds' or something like that. I was thinking on that and such and for some reason, this came to mind.

It must be the wording, since the actual action is nothing like the story I just told you.

Well, enjoy.

**Popular Demand-**

Even with the precautions of sunglasses and a hat for Shuichi, Yuki and his lover had been spotted walking out of a restaurant. One girl squealing led to another yelling and soon, it was a mob.

They were surrounded on all sides, and there seemed to be no break in the crowd. Yuki would know; he'd been searching for one the entire time. It was well-known that Yuki hated crowds and the scenes they created.

When someone yelled 'Kiss him!', Shuichi expected there to be a silent refusal.

He was proven wrong when Yuki leaned down to kiss him softly.


	45. Inspiration

**Prompt:** I don't know. My own lack of inspiration, perhaps?

**Inspiration-**

Writer's block had struck again, and with a vengeance. Yuki rubbed at his forehead, trying to force out the words, hoping that the rest would flow as it usually did.

No such luck.

"Yuki? You okay?" The blond looked over to the door where Shuichi was standing, looking concerned.

"Yeah, just a case of writer's block," he replied, his eyes moving back to the screen.

Crossing to the desk, Shuichi 'tsk'ed. "I'm sure you'll get over it soon," he assured the other, leaning down to give him a peck on the cheek.

Strangely enough, the words starting flowing after that.


	46. Magical

**Prompt:** I wrote down the last two sentences sometime during the night on a pad of paper I keep next to my bed. You wouldn't believe how messy my handwriting is when I'm half-asleep. xD

**Magical-**

The very first time Shuichi ever saw Ryuichi perform, it was on TV. He and Hiro were sitting on a couch in the guitarist's basement, eyes glued to the TV as Nittle Grasper performed an opening show for some sport or another.

When the band finished, the two had gushed about the show and how cool the members of the band were.

The first time Shuichi saw Ryuichi perform, he called him 'magical'.

Hiro watched Shuichi as he performed and his mind went back to that day.

He couldn't help but wonder if that magic had somehow been passed on.

-.-.-.-

100 exactly on the first try!

Reviews would be greatly appreciated and probably make my day a whole lot brighter.


	47. Special

I disappear for a long time and FINALLY come back to this and guess what? I'm back on Ryuichi. I need an intervention.

NOW.

**Prompt:** I'm not sure where this came from. It was supposed to be, well, not even close to what actually came out. At the moment, I can't tell whether it's better or worse.

**Special-**

Three months had passed since the release of Nittle Grasper's lastest, and final, CD. Four months since Ryuichi had died. The Earth still turned, uncaring. What was one life to the universe?

Nothing.

Still, humans struggled to make something of themselves, to become special, important. All so they would be remembered beyond death. They wanted to feel there was a reason to their life..

Ryuichi was different.

He didn't sing for fame, money, or even to be remembered.

He sang because he loved it, and he wanted to share his love with the world.

Ryuichi was just special that way.


	48. Regrets

Wow. Two updates in as many days. O__o Prepare yourselves- the Apocalypse is coming!

**Prompt:** Just an idea I had. Nothing special to it.

Mika did not have regrets.

She looked back and saw how she could have handled situations better, but learned from the mistake and moved on.

Now, however, she found herself regretting plenty.

She had left her child with Shuichi for two hours, and this was the result.

Cans littered the floor, and the walls were decorated in what seemed to be crayon. Upon closer inspection, the cans on the floor revealed themselves to be energy drinks. It all clicked.

"**SHUICHI!**" Her usually calm voice rattled the windows violently. Somewhere in the distance, there was a yelp and someone started running.

-.-.-.-

Haha. Bet you all thought it would be serious, right? :D I liked this one. It was fun to write, though a pain to slice down to 100 words. ;-; Over half of what I wanted to say was lost. My poor drabble. All that's left is an arm and a leg and maybe the bellybutton if it's lucky.


	49. Peeking

**Prompt: **As lame as this sounds, I am watching Scooby-Doo with my brother. It's not scary, but this came to mind anyways.

**Peeking-**

"Eep!" The mouse-like squeal brought on a raised eyebrow from Yuki as Shuichi curled into a ball, eyes shielded by his fingers. The writer smirked and turned his attention back to the screen. It wasn't long before his boyfriend let out another shriek. He had peeked. No matter how many times he was spooked by the movie, Shuichi always chanced another look, only to hide behind his fingers so he could spread them later and be frightened again.

"DON'T GO IN!" Shuichi cried, clinging to his lover with a grip that would make a boa constrictor jealous.

He peeked again.

-.-.-.-

It's been forever, I know, and I wasn't planning on writing these anymore. But I've hit a block with everything else and thought this might help. It's more for me than any of you. That sounds so rude, but it's true. Hope you enjoyed anyways.


End file.
